King vs. Helbram (Kingdom Infiltration arc)
King vs. Helbram (Kingdom Infiltration arc) is a battle fought between King of the Seven Deadly Sins, and Helbram of the Holy Knights. Prologue As Guila and Howzer were protecting Diane, Helbram used Ice Fang again to cast Killer Iceberg which fatally wounded Diane. Helbram tried to finish her off but King, who was right in the nick of time, intercepted his attack with Chastiefol. Helbram looks on as the Fairy King looked in disbelief at his comrade's near-death state. Battle As the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth lamented about his failure to protect the ones he cared about, Helbram attempted to attack King from above. While doing so he commented that his old friend was always too late to save anyone. reminding him of the destruction of the Fairy King's Forest and his abandonment of it. However, this provoked the Fairy King to viciously attack Helbram all-out. King used Guardian to grab hold of Helbram while the latter tried to slice it. King dispeled Guardian to form many blades which attacked Helbram and sent him flying down through a building. Helbram used Enchantment: Hard Protection to protect himself from King, but King once again sent Guardian to punch him out of the building. Recovering from such an assault, Helbram mentioned that King's fighting ability now is a lot better than back at Vaizel. When King orders Helbram to cast off his human guise so they will fulfill the promise they made 700 years ago, he reluctantly complied and revealed his true fairy form much to Guila's surprise. As King mentioned that he had no idea that Helbram would be at Vaizel because of the worn-out helmet he was wearing, an angry Helbram told him to shut up as he raised a giant root from the ground to attack King. King blocked this which only made Helbram angrier. Helbram summoned more roots to kill Diane, but King flied there in time to protect her. King summons Chastiefol to attack the roots, but the spear was proven useless against the roots as Helbram summoned more to repeatedly attack King. Helbram claimed that King is unable to fully use Chastiefol's true power as the Sacred Tree that was forged from it has forsaken King for his failure in the past. Helbram then says that the tree is on his side since he is a "True Fairy". Howzer tries to protect Diane alongside King, but Helbram easily defeats him and sends him flying to Diane along with Guila. Helbram summons all of his roots to ruthless kill Diane as King watched. As the smoke clears up, it was revealed that Diane was protected by King with Chastiefol's Pollen Garden. Helbram is shocked that King used all his power to not attack him, but to protect the half-dead Diane. As King flew towards Helbram to continue their battle, Helbram ordered his subordinates to give all their powers to him. Gustaf and the others try to break their connection to Link once they find out that Helbram wants to kill all humans, but are taken over by Helbram's Blind Follow and gave all their powers to the mad fairy. As both Fairies summoned their weapons to battle, they fought each other with their full power, while clashing their blades all around the area resulting massive destruction. As Helbram told King to give up, King dealt the final blow to Helbram, defeating him and breaking the Link orb. Aftermath Before Helbram could fall down, Helbram told King that the sins were too late to stop Hendrickson sinde he has the Coffin of Eternal Darkness and Elizabeth. King ask if Elizabeth was the finally key, but Helbram told him to see it for himself and fell down. King went close to the near death Helbram and pick up a helmet which Helbram revealed was meant to be a gift from him to King which he got from the humans seven hundred years ago. He called himself stupid since the helmet was dumb and ugly. King started to break down in tears, saying he agreed and left the helmet on top of Helbram dead body. References }} Navigation Category:Kingdom Infiltration arc Category:King Fights Category:Helbram Fights Category:Fights